


Рик Граймс не согласен с результатами Кобаяши Мару

by TinARu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Роуди смотрит на происходящее и больше всего хочет встряхнуть их всех за шкирки. Как щенят. Залепить оплеуху, проехавшись по жуткому оскалу Тони, крикнуть что-то обидное в маску, застывшую на лице Стива, попросить Тора не сходить с ума.Но поздно.





	Рик Граймс не согласен с результатами Кобаяши Мару

**Author's Note:**

> POV поочередно разных персонажей, АУ не полное, просто некоторые события Эндгейма переосмыслены или изменены.
> 
> Также хочу предупредит, что Тор слишком пафосен, повествование слишком обрывочно, повторов в тексте СЛИШКОМ много, а кольцевая структура уничтожит вас))

Когда щелчок стирает половину вселенной, Наташа не чувствует ничего. Даже пустоту, с которой свыклась за годы своей крайне неоднозначной карьеры.

Она не чувствует ничего, хотя вроде бы только-только вспомнила каково это – испытывать хоть что-то.

Влага на глазах тоже ничто. Она стечет, испарится, исчезнет.

Слезы кончаются. Вечное ничто, высасывающие все силы, – нет.

***

Болезненно худой Тони на коляске кажется чем-то неправильным. Не потому, что выглядит плохо, Роуди видел и не такое, а потому, что старая развалина напротив – совсем не его друг. Злая, желчная, дряблая развалина, у которой много яда и совсем мало сил.

После Афганистана Тони выглядел лучше. После Альтрона Тони не казался настолько раздавленным чувством вины. После заковийского соглашения Тони хотя бы готов был подняться, отряхнуться и снова идти в бой.

Сейчас в глазах старого друга страшная пустота.

– Не время сдаваться, Тони!

Конечно Стив пытается давить. Он всегда давит. Даже когда чувствует себя ответственным за все и всех. За каждый провал окружающих. За каждый свой провал тоже.

– Тебя не было, – шипит Тони, вскакивая на ноги и шатаясь, страшнее, чем во времена своих экспериментов с экстази в начале девяностых. – Мы нуждались в тебе. Я нуждался. 

– И мне очень жаль, Тони. Я виноват. Однако сейчас не время для очередной ссоры. Сейчас нужно решить, как можно исправить случившееся.

Тони явно готов к новой вымученной остроте, когда из самого дальнего угла комнаты раздается глубокий раскатистый смех. Так смеются во время празднеств какие-нибудь викинги в мультиках. Так смеется Тор, когда счастлив.

Смех отражается от стен, звенит в ушах, забирается куда-то внутрь и заставляет сердце стучать быстрее. Они все смотрят на Тора, спрятавшего лицо в ладонях. Мощные плечи трясутся, и забавный енот, имя которого Роуди еще не запомнил, делает маленький шажок. Тонкая лапка нерешительно тянется вперед, но застывает посреди движения. 

Тор отнимает руки и улыбается широко-широко. Лицо его залито слезами, они ручьями текут из разных по цвету глаз. 

– Эй, пират, ты чего, – бормочет енот, разрывая тягостную тишину, накрывшую комнату.

– Вам есть что спасать, – качает головой тот. – Вам есть за что бороться. 

– Тор, – с осторожностью начинает Брюс, но прерывается, когда лицо их всегда благодушного громовержца искажается в некрасивой, несвойственной ему злобе.

– Вы спорите, будто малые дети, вместо того, чтобы заняться самым важным делом.

– Каким же? – холодно уточняет Кэрол Дэнверс. 

Она излучает уверенность и силу, в то время как все присутствующие явно напуганы, вымотаны и, главное, насторожены. Только Тони с горькой насмешкой смотрит на них, вторя ярости Тора. 

– Танос. Мы должны убить титана, возомнившего себя богом. – Тор поднимается, и молнии пляшут на его пальцах, когда он призывает свою секиру.

Роуди смотрит на происходящее и больше всего хочет встряхнуть их всех за шкирки. Как щенят. Залепить оплеуху, проехавшись по жуткому оскалу Тони, крикнуть что-то обидное в маску, застывшую на лице Стива, попросить Тора не сходить с ума.

Но поздно. Тони почти что мертв и готов свалить от них в закат на древней с виду коляске. Стив спрятался в своей скорлупе, словно в бункере. А Тор был не в себе с того момента, как приземлился в Ваканде.

Роуди обменивается быстрыми взглядами с Наташей и Брюсом, и в душе поднимается волна неуверенности. 

Чертов Кобаяши Мару*.

***

Когда Тор одним слитным движением отсекает голову Таноса, все молчат. Лишь Небула тихо всхлипывает. Ровно один раз.

Она не умеет плакать. Так казалось Ракете. 

Не надо большого ума, чтобы понять, что плачет она не по Таносу.

***

Пять лет не проносятся. Пять лет ползут, пока те, кто имел наглость называть себя Мстителями, пытаются предпринять хоть что-то.

Клинт не пытается. Клинт срывает гнойник за гнойником, вычищает улицы, убирает грязь.

Это единственное, что в его силах.

Может, у него получится принести хоть немного пользы.

***

Скотт Лэнг так не договаривался. Скотт Лэнг и так полжизни огребал по полной, и вот подобного подарка судьбы он точно не заслужил.

Но его никто не спрашивает. Просто в один день он приходит в себя, как чертов Рик Граймс** посреди того, что безумно похоже на зомби-апокалипсис. И дочь на пять лет старше. И половина человечества, да чего уж там, половина населения вселенной стерта как-будто ластиком. Некачественным таким ластиком, от которого на бумаге остаются разводы и кусочки резины. 

Халк теперь разговаривает сложноподчиненными предложениями, Капитан Америка ведет группу поддержки для выживших, а на Землю иногда прилетает женщина-ядерный реактор. 

Скотт хотел бы остановить планету и сойти, но, увы, для начала он должен помочь спасти вселенную.

***

Брюс не ожидает от Тора ничего. Ракета тоже. За пять лет все давно уяснили, что Новый Асгард не самый дружелюбный городок, а местное население вовсе не горит желанием общаться с землянами. Асгардцы горды, невероятно красивы и все как на подбор молчаливы. Сколько не пытайся заговорить с ними на улице, они будут безмолвствовать и отводить от тебя глаза.

В Новом Асгарде не место туристам, случайным приезжим и тем более Мстителям. Любого там встретит ужасная погода и неласковый надзор Валькирии. 

Они ничего не ждут с Ракетой, правда.

Тор встречает их с повязкой на правом глазу и сурово поджатыми губами.

Над Новым Асгардом вечные грозы. 

Но недаром Ракета и Брюс разучивали свои реплики как по нотам, пока ехали на далекий остров у берегов Исландии. Потому что пока они здесь умоляют Тора, в Америке Стив умоляет Тони Старка.

Брюс не всемогущ. Однако за масками короля-отшельника Тора и семьянина Тони кроются все те же сумасшедшие, что вышли когда-то против читаури в Нью-Йорке.

***

– Пап, а ты принесешь мне кусок Луны?

– Луны? Я думал, бусинка, ты хочешь кусок Марса! Увесистый такой кусок.

– Марс не хочу, Луну хочу. Принеси, пожалуйста, пап. Как спасешь мир, принесешь же?

Тони улыбается и кивает. Пеппер не уверена, скольким людям он так улыбался в этой жизни. Ей перепадало три или четыре подобные улыбки в месяц. У Роуди и Хэппи где-то по одной. Может, ее еще видел Питер Паркер. Мальчик, который видел слишком много. 

Но Морган... Самые прекрасные улыбки Тони Старка доставались ей столько раз, что она не осознавала, насколько они ценны. Широкие, добрые, полные бесконечной нежности и бесовского озорства. До безумия любящие.

– Я принесу. Обещаю, бусинка. 

– Ура! Люблю тебя до самого ядра планеты! – Морган растягивает губы в улыбке. Очень знакомой улыбке, которую редко кто видел в мире.

– А я тебя – до самого солнца! 

Конечно, именно этот момент Тони выбирает, чтобы посмотреть и на Пеппер тоже. Сердце стучит в груди быстро-быстро. Сколько раз она его так отпускала? Сколько раз он уходил даже без обещания вернуться?

– Я люблю вас обоих до самых звезд, – шепчет Пеппер и вдруг встречается с бесконечно мудрыми глазами дочери.

Кое-что Морган уже понимает.

***

У Наташи уходит меньше двух часов, чтобы найти Клинта.

У Наташи уходит пять минут, чтобы убедить его вернуться к ним, к их странной семье Мстителей.

У Наташи уходит пять лет, чтобы подарить лучшему другу столь необходимую ему надежду.

***

Они вливаются в совместную работу, словно ничего никогда не случалось. Никто не дрался в аэропорту, не предавал друг друга, не заносил звездно-полосатый щит над стальным костюмом.

Правда, их становится больше. И иногда они прерываются, чтобы отдохнуть.

Вот Тони учит Небулу есть палочками. Вот Наташа, расплетая наконец рыжую косу, смеется над шутками Халка. Или Брюса, черт его разберет, кто он теперь. Вот Стив и Роуди слушают джаз, который так любят. Вот Скотт с небывалым энтузиазмом объясняет Кэрол, как работают частицы Пима. Моменты собираются в причудливую мозаику, в которой многие места заполнены цветным стеклом. Но есть в ней и темные участки.

Шутки Ракеты частенько слишком злые. Клинт время от времени смотрит пустым стеклянным взглядом. Над базой Мстителей каждый день сверкают молнии и как минимум два раза в неделю идет дождь.

Все они потеряли слишком много. И все они справляются по-разному. Поэтому никто не говорит ни слова про то, на что Тони и Стив играют в покер по ночам.

Никто вообще не обсуждает тот факт, что они разговаривают друг с другом.

Только Тор иногда смотрит на них одним глазом, будто видит что-то незримое. И чуть улыбается.

В такие дни порой даже выглядывает солнце.

***

На финальной летучке тихо. Стив начинает первым.

– Наша цель – камни. Мы берем их в прошлом, внедряем в перчатку, спасаем всех, кто исчез после щелчка, и…

– Возвращаем камни на место, – обрывает его Тор. Ракета, приютившийся у его бока, удивленно вскидывает голову. – Мы спасаем людей. И не создаем больше поводов для очередной катастрофы.

– И возвращаем камни на место, – кивает Стив.

Тони тоже кивает. 

Тор незаметно расслабляется. И это “незаметно” очевидно для всех присутствующих.

***

В прошлом все сложно и вместе с тем легко. Читаури – не их проблема, темные эльфы – тоже. Совсем рядом проносятся события, участниками которых были они сами, но они лишь проходят мимо и идут дальше.

Только Стив замирает при виде Пегги.

Только Небула видит сразу две реальности в голове и сестру подле отца.

Только Тони сжимает руку Говарда чуть сильнее нужного.

Только Тор останавливается у темницы Локи на пару лишних секунд.

Кто знает, что видит Локи в эти секунды. Кто знает.

***

Наташа как раз готова спрыгнуть со скалы, когда проводник начинает издавать шипящие звуки.

Воздух трещит, и въевшаяся в тело и мозг привычка держать тылы прикрытыми вынуждает притормозить.

Совсем рядом Тор помогает подняться явно ошарашенному Клинту, а она просто смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. И не двигается, не бежит в бездну. 

Бездна теперь здесь в двойном экземпляре.

– Ты хочешь отдать свою жизнь за камень. Вы оба хотите.

– Другого выхода нет. – Наташа мечтает, чтобы он был. 

– Если один из вас туда прыгнет, он никогда не вернется, – продолжает Тор, словно говоря не с ними, а с кем-то невидимым. 

– Мы знаем, – Клинт незаметно делает шаг в сторону обрыва, но Тор его придерживает. – Отпусти. Я должен…

Наташа в раздражении матерится по-русски, и в ответ Бартон несколько истерично хмыкает. 

В эту секунду, на этой скале, ей так хочется жить. Отчаянно и безответственно. Ей хочется жить, хочется, чтобы Клинт снова обрел свою семью, а Тони вернулся к Пеппер и Морган. Она мечтает увидеть еще раз широкую улыбку Кэпа и услышать голос Брюса, рассказывающий ей очередную бессмысленную научную хрень. И она не простит себе, если не узнает, что Тор сумел обрести покой. 

Наташа хочет жить как никогда прежде.

– Тогда живи, – вдруг произносит Тор.

– Откуда ты…

– Знаю? Я многое вижу и понимаю теперь. Потеря глаза дает неожиданную перспективу. Потеря всего остального заставляет использовать мозг хоть немного.

Тор вдруг направляется к бездне.

– Пожалуйста, – шепчет Наташа, – не надо. 

– А мне нечего отдавать, – отвечает Тор, не оглядываясь на них. Кажется, что говорит он с бездной. – Я отдал все, что имел. И солнце более не освещает мне путь. Не хочу лишиться еще и второй семьи.

Наташа чувствует, как Клинт берет ее руку в свою. Они сплетают пальцы и смотрят на Тора, который смотрит в бездну.

Смотрит ли она обратно в него?

И тогда тишину разрывает крик. И молнии сверкают повсюду. И в воздухе замирает женская фигура. Еле заметная. Рука ее покоится на плече громовержца. 

Но Тор не прыгает.

Ему правда нечего отдать бездне. 

Поэтому та дает ему хоть что-то.

***

Когда Брюс щелкает пальцами в перчатке, Скотт ждет светопредставления, как минимум. И дорогих спецэффектов, как максимум. Увы, им достается поддельная Небула и огромная армия вместе с живым Таносом.

И нет, у него даже нет времени сказать Хоуп, что… Неважно, он скажет после.

Если они выживут.

***

Мимо Ракеты проносится столько всего, что он даже не успевает материться. И как тут материться, не при ребенке же! Поэтому он быстро дает пять Драксу, подмигивает Квиллу, машет Мантис и наконец встает плечом к плечу с Грутом.

– Я есть Грут, – гудят у него над ухом.

– Я тоже скучал, малыш.

***

Происходит так много всего разом.

Где-то Стив Роджерс, Баки Барнс и Сэм Уилсон показывают монстрам, что такое американское упрямство. 

А вот Тони, Роуди и Пеппер. Снова вместе. И если они поочередно и настраивают приборы на отслеживание передвижений Паучка, то этого все равно никто не узнает. 

Стивен Стрендж и все волшебники Земли ограждают щитами гордых вакандцев во главе с Т’Чаллой и Шури. Скорее всего, эти два странных войска не встретятся еще сотни лет. Но сейчас с ними не рискует столкнуться даже ближайшие приспешники Таноса.

Мелькают отсветы от бластеров Стражей, и лишь видно, как Небула и Гамора, соединенные самим временем, сражаются против всего, во что когда-то верили.

Капитан Марвел натуральным образом роняет гигантский корабль Таноса, словно детскую игрушку, пока Ванда сжигает сотни врагов своим гневом. Буквально.

Клинт и Наташа, Скотт и Хоуп, Брюс и Валькирия. Они все там, в этом моменте, когда Тони тянется к перчатке. 

Когда Тони отлетает от нее, словно пушинка на ветру.

Сверкают молнии, а небо превращается в смесь бурых и серебряных росчерков. 

Тор не успевает. Никто не успевает. Танос берет перчатку.

***

– Ты все-таки не бог, великан. Совсем не бог.

Сложно объяснить, как случилось то, что случилось. Просто в тот момент, когда они думают, что облажались во второй раз, камни слетают с перчатки и летят в направлении того, кто никак не должен быть жив.

– Я говорил тебе, но ты меня не услышал, – почерневшие, видимо, от гари, полы одеяния колышутся, пока их обладатель поднимается на возвышение. Словно на постамент. – Ты так недальновиден. 

– А ты слишком театрален, – отрезает Танос и кидается на врага.

Враг исчезает, плавится, распадается. Иллюзия, всегда лишь иллюзия.

В небе больше не грохочет гром. В небе тишина.

Смех раздается отовсюду и сразу ниоткуда. А потом сбоку мелькает тень.

– Может быть. Я не отрицаю своих недостатков, слишком стар для этого. Но точно могу сказать лишь одно, – черные, под стать наряду, волосы открывают синяки на шее, когда он склоняет голову. – Я страшно зол, старина.

И тогда Локи щелкает пальцами.

***

Брюс не злой человек. Никогда не был. Да, он часто перестраховывается и порой страдает от паранойи, но он не злой от природы.

Поэтому он просит у камней не только вернуть всех погибших при предыдущем щелчке, но и кое-кого важного для бога грома.

Камни отзываются. К счастью.

***

Тишину хочется назвать неловкой. Другого слова для описания ситуации Клинт подобрать не может.

– А вы, ну, мистер Локи, да? – смущенно спрашивает Питер, когда от армии Таноса и от самого титана не остается даже пыли.

Тони за его спиной закатывает глаза, Стив подходит ближе, держа осколок щита. Место, бывшее ранее базой Мстителей, а ныне – горой развалин, становится импровизированным судом. В середине которого мертвец. 

Локи насмешливо кивает Питеру, а потом оборачивается к Брюсу.

– Я бы поблагодарил. Но, боюсь, тогда вы все подумаете обо мне слишком хорошо.

Брюс не отвечает. 

Ибо за мертвецом появляется бог грома.

И потом несостоявшийся суд заканчивается. Потому что Тор и Локи сжимают друг друга в объятиях столь крепких, что смертным смотреть на это кажется богохульством. 

К тому же им и самим есть кого обнять.

***

Наблюдать за тем, как Питер Паркер висит на Тони Старке почти что больно. Впрочем, это еще вопрос, кто на ком висит.

Стив и Баки явно в процессе телепатии, а Скотт даже слишком откровенно целуется со своей девушкой в костюме осы.

А вот Стражи очаровательны в своем радостном единении. Ракета незаметно смахивает слезинку, когда Грут что-то бубнит, и почему-то появляется желание улыбнуться.

Сам Роуди крепко жмет руку Сэму и подмигивает Пеппер. Та в ответ посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Ну прямо как в старые добрые.

День, если откровенно, не то чтобы самый паршивый.

***

Шаурму на сей раз Тони притаранивает им прямо на место. Они располагаются на лужайке недалеко от базы, единственном месте, не покрытым рытвинами, развалинами и различным хламом.

Едят не сказать что в тишине, просто сил особо ни у кого нет. Вакандцы давно ушли, колдуны открыли им и себе порталы, оставив только Стренджа с его крайне активным плащом. Ванда притаилась на отшибе, Стражи неподалеку от нее. Небула заплетает алые волосы Гаморы в косы. Все присутсвующие изредка переглядываются, пока едят, обмениваются еле внятными репликами и наблюдают, как Тор швыряется крошечными камешками в Локи. И как Локи в ответ кидает их обратно.

Невозможно не признать, что атмосфера опьяняет спокойствием и уютом.

– Ох уж этот чертов Кобаяши Мару, – усмехается посреди разговора Роуди и встречается взглядом с Тони.

– Капитан Кирк бы нами гордился, – замечает тот, растягивая губы и зубасто ухмыляясь.

– Да и командер Спок бы одобрил, – подхватывает неожиданно Стрендж. 

Они одно уютное мгновение делят шутку на троих, но их безбожным образом прерывают.

– Вау, отсылки к Стар Треку! Вы смотрели что ли? – изумленно размахивает руками Питер. Тони, сидящий сбоку, с усилием дает тому подзатыльник. – Эй, мистер Старк, за что?

– За то, что шибко умный. И я просил называть меня Тони!

– Это бесполезно, Старк. Пацан явно пропащий, – качает головой Сэм, на что Баки рядом, жуя курицу, согласно хмыкает.

– Но мистер Уилсон...

– Отдайте мне Паучка на воспитание, может, после меня он мигом поумнеет, – Хоуп на этих словах выразительно закатывает глаза, пока Скотт закидывает в рот еще горсть чипсов и продолжает. – Заодно посмотрим Ходячих Мертвецов, я так их и не досмотрел. 

– Тебя ждет горькое разочарование, приятель, – бормочет вдруг Стив к удивлению многих. Тони давится картошкой фри. 

А потом Наташа начинает смеяться. Искренне и от души.

Стражи непонимающе переглядывается, когда Мантис вдруг подхватывает смех. 

И вот уже одного за другим их прорывает. У Валькирии, закинувшей руку с пивом на плечо Кэрол, смех хриплый. Сэм смеется дребезжаще, словно стекло трясется. Голоса Старка и Стренджа неожиданно созвучны, а вот механическое хихиканье Небулы выбивается из общего ряда.

Они смеются все, как один. Смеются, как группа непохожих безумцев.

А магия момента все не заканчивается, потому что они слышат раскатистый хохот Тора. Впервые за пять лет. Локи, растянувший губы в улыбке, не говорит ему и слова.

***

В своей кроватке открывает глаза маленькая Морган.

Пока няни нет, она забирается на подоконник у себя в комнате, открывает окно и выглядывает чуть ли не всем телом.

И смотрит на чистое небо, где луна бледнеет и уступает место восходящему солнцу.

Во Вселенной начинается новый удивительный день.

**Author's Note:**

> *Кобаяши Мару (англ. Kobayashi Maru) — вымышленный тест во вселенной «Звёздного пути», моделирующий ситуацию с заведомо проигрышным сценарием и предназначенный для проверки характеров курсантов академии Звёздного флота.
> 
> **Рик Граймс - главный герой телесериала «Ходячие мертвецы». Вскоре после начала апокалипсиса возглавил группу выживших.


End file.
